A Girls Problem
by supercasey
Summary: Robin is your everyday hero. All except for the fact that he is a she. She'd kept it a secret for nine whole months of living with the Titans, but all of that changes when the poor girls shirt is ripped off in battle, revealing her boobs to the whole city. Discontinued, adopted by mollipwarriorchic.
1. Chapter 1

**A Girls Problem**

**Preview/Chapter 1**

**A/N:** I know that I should be working on my other stories but this has been on my mind for AWHILE now. Please understand and enjoy this witty and romantic story filled with Lesbians and guys trying to get into a girls pants.

Preview: Robin is your everyday hero. All except for the fact that he is a she. She'd kept it a secret for nine whole months of living with the Titans, but all of that changes when the poor girls shirt is ripped off in battle, revealing her boobs to the whole city. Now she must deal with both villains and hero's trying to get her to fall in love with her, but who will she choose in the end, if she even chooses anyone.

Robin sat alone in her bedroom as she waited for a mission, she felt so lonely on days like these, where she wished the world knew here real gender, but in this business, that was far too dangerous. A villain could rape her or abuse her for just being female, at least, that was how it was in Gotham, so she never told anyone in Jump or anywhere else of her true gender in fear of getting hurt. She stared up at her ceiling in thought as she remembered that she still had to thank Zatana for the magic clothes that hid her female figure and instead made the girl look like a boy (It even made her look taller and older).

An alarm ran through the tower, signaling a robbery downtown. The young bird flipped off of her bed and ran out the door as she zoomed past Raven to get to her R cycle. Raven sighed as Robin ran by 'He's so full of energy these days.' she thought as she too headed outside to save the day once again from evil. The Teen Titans soon found themselves facing the Hive 5, who snickered as the team ran inside to face them in the nearly destroyed mall.

"Titans, GO!" Robin screamed as she ran towards Mammoth with her Bo-staff in hand. Thanks to a voice changer spell that Zatana used on Robin, her voice sounded like a male teenagers, however, the spell would break if her clothes broke during battle, something Robin worried about constantly.

The other Titans followed quickly as they too ran after criminals that belonged to the vicious gang of Hive 5. Robin jumped up to swing at Mammoth, but was grabbed by the back of her shirt as Mammoth held her up. "OH SHIT, NO!" Robin screamed as her shirt came off, sadly, that happened to be the day that she wasn't wearing a bra, much to her discomfort.

The room froze as a news crew captured the whole scene, Robin blushed bright red as she tried to cover her boobs, but it was too late, everyone had seen them already. Everyone blushed as they realized that Robin was female. The Hive 5 called a truce for the fight as they hurried out of the building, wasting no time in getting to there motorbikes and driving home so they could rethink everything. The Titans slowly started to walk away, thankfully, Raven used her cloak to cover Robin as she grabbed her and flew home with the other Titans not far behind.

"Ted?" A news lady asked as she starred at the place where Robin had been standing mere moments ago.

"Yeah Vicky?" Ted asked as he watched from the LIVE news station.

"I think that things in Jump are about to change big time." Vicky whispered as she slowly left the scene with the news crew.

A/N: So what do you think? Please R&R!

~Supercasey.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Girls Problem**

**Chapter 2: Oh How I Hate Johnny Rancid**

Well News travels fast within the underground and it took mere hours for everyone in Jump to know about the days incident. Robin had locked herself in her room, not bearing the idea that everyone had seen her breasts, however, a knock on her door announced a rather large bag of letters being placed outside the girls door. She slowly tiptoed to the door with a pink blanket wrapped around her as she creaked open the door and grabbed the bag before anyone could say a word to her. Robin gently opened to find multiple letters inside, she opened the letter and gagged as she read the letter.

"Dear Robin, I heard that your a girl now or something, so here's my question. Want to go out some time, babe? Sincerely, Johnny Rancid."

'At least the asshole can spell.' Robin thought as she threw the letter aside, the rest of the mail was ether from boys asking her to go out with them or girls asking her to go out with them. She let out a sigh as she laid down on her bed, she knew that this would happen, but she had hoped that it would be at least a year before anyone found out. A sudden honk outside caused Robin to walk to the window and stare down in shock as Johnny failed miserably to play a song on an old guitar, his singing wasn't any good ether.

"I don't wanna give you the wrong impression

I need love and affection And I hope I'm not sounding to desperate

I need love and affection

Love Love Love Love and affection Love Love

L-o-v-e-e-e and affection!"

Robin grimaced as she saw a ladder thunk onto her window sill, she smiled as he reached the very top and held roses out to her.

"Why thank you, Johnathan." Robin said as she placed the flowers aside and grabbed the ladder, Johnny looked terrified as she held it. "But you kind of made me crash my motorcycle multiple times, plus your an asshole." And with that, Robin pushed the ladder as it crashed into a tree.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! BEAUTIFUL DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE DON'T! AW NO." Johnny screamed as he fell backwards into the tree. Robin felt a little bad about it, but she knew a relationship would not end well.

"Thanks for the roses though, thats very thoughtful of you!" Robin called out as she closed the window, may as well give some praise for good behavior.

"She totally digs me." Johnny said as the branch he was on broke, sending him down face first into a shrub.

A/N: I laughed as I wrote this. This is for jakefan by the way.

~Supercasey.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Girls Problem**

**Chapter 3: The Lamest Puns You've Ever Heard.**

In all honesty, it took three hours of pestering and assurance that yes, no one would even make one Sladin joke. (Not that it won't be used later, laughs evily) Robin stood in the doorway of the living room timidly as she watched the Titans for any signs of hostility. After a few minutes of staring, Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"I think we should give..." Beast Boy paused, he still wasn't sure if he should call her Robin.

Robin sighed, she figured what the heck and said. "My ID's name is Dixie Grayson, fifteen years old, high school graduate due to higher IQ, I have acrophobia, I'm lactose intolerant, I have a giant ass German Shepard hidden in my room because Batman didn't think I'd be safe with out him and I never told you guys because he likes to attack everyone but me and children. Must I go on?"

Everyone stared at Dixie in amazement, that is NOT what they were expecting. "So, you are dubbed of the title 'Dixie', yes?" Starfire asked as she flew to stand next to Robin, who now was her actual height without the boots on and looked extremely short, even compared to Beast Boy. Who had been staring at her for eight minutes now without blinking.

Everyone slowly started on dinner, barely talking as they did so, until finally Raven couldn't take it anymore. "Jesus Christ! Will someone please talk, this tension is clouding everyone in this rooms minds like crazy. I know that were all nervous and don't understand fully what is happening right now, but this is just a fact of life and we NEED to get back to being crazy and obnoxious!" Raven shouted. Robin would never admit it, but she nearly pissed when she yelled like that.

"Okay." Cyborg whispered, the fear noticeable in his voice as he scotched away from the short tempered demon.

"My goodness friend Raven, you appear to be affected by the, shortest temper, as they say." Starfire said as she sipped on her mustard halfheartedly.

"Can we not talk about short when I'm not wearing boots?" Robin asked as she quickly finished her pork chop. Robin let out a squeak as a bomb went off somewhere downstairs, Robin may be a brave young girl/boy, but Dixie Grayson is actually quite timid when not in uniform.

"Titans, GO!" Cyborg shouted. "BB, get Robin out of here, we can't let anyone find out her secret ID."

Robin thanked Cyborg as she and Beast Boy ran into a closet and locked it from the inside. "That was WAY too close." Robin sighed as she sat down with a humph. "Too bad there's nothing to do in here, if I had my 3DS I could at least play Pokemon Black 2."

Beast Boy sat next to Robin as he pretended to hum, he had had feelings for Robin for the last four months. He had almost thought that he was gay, that is, until he found out Robins real gender. He faked a yawn as he scotched closer to the bored bird. "Hey, do you want to play the shoulder game?" BB asked Robin, praying that she'd never heard of it before.

"Sure, I've never heard of it before, so you start I guess." Robin said as she readied herself for whatever game they'd play. When hanging out with Roy and Wallie as kids, they never knew her gender, so she was used to boy games like closing her eyes only to be punched in the arm or have an ice cube or bug shoved down the back of her shirt.

Beast Boy silently thanked whoever had answered his prayer as he scotched a bit back so they'd have more room. "Okay, so first I have to count how many shoulders we have."

"Four." Robin said at once.

"What, no, I have to count." Beast Boy said. "No hush, I'm counting."

"One." BB tried to control himself as he got closer.

"Wow." Robin muttered as she watched the changeling tap his left shoulder.

"Two." Beast boy whispered.

"This is dumb, your dumb." Robin said as he looked at her funny.

"THREE." Beast Boy gasped as he touched her left shoulder, almost there man.

"Jeez, don't hurt yourself, Beast Boy."

"FOUR!" Beast Boy shouted as he grinned triumphantly.

Within seconds, Beast Boy had placed his hand on his and Dixie's shoulders to count, until he had his arm around her and was completely still. Robin looked at BB hesitantly as she tried to figure out what was happening.

"So... when does the ga-" Robin started, but was cut off by Beast Boy.

"This is the game." BB explained as he rubbed Robin neck, it was quite stiff for some reason.

Robin considered jerking away, but as she looked Beast Boy in the eyes, she saw an all too familiar spark that she had seen in Johnny's before she pushed him. She let out a sigh as she reached up and ripped her mask off, she was tired of the secrets, the lies, she wanted to be truthful with her friends, starting with Beast Boy. Beast Boy gasped as he looked into her eyes, he had heard that the mother and daughter of the Flying Graysons had gorgeous blue eyes, but this, was not what he expected to see, especially from such a stubborn child as Robin. Her eyes were a beautiful baby blue that showed a spark of innocence and carisma that was nearly impossible to find in anyone over the age of five or six. The blue however was a different chapter all together, they were a bright baby blue that resembled a new born babies eyes. Robin sighed as she sub-consciously leaned into Beast Boy, muting the outside world as she felt relaxed, something she hadn't felt in years.

The silence was broken as Cyborg broke down the door to tell the two that it was only Johnny Rancid and that he left. He full on grinned as he saw the two huddled together. "Aw man, sorry to interrupt, love birds." And with that, Cyborg was running down the hallway to tell both Raven and Starfire.

Robin sat silently as she slowly got up. "Wow, I'm so sorry, but, its too soon." Robin blushed as she helped Beast Boy up. "But thank you for protecting me." Robin kissed Beast Boy on the cheek as she ran off to brush her dog or something or think about everything other then the color green or BB.

A/N: Hey dudes, this chapter hints majorly towards Beastboy/Robin, but I'm still not sure if that's the main pairing in this story due to the fact that I want a lot of people to hit on Robin before she chooses someone, if she even chooses someone, but this pairing will be seen again later on. R&R!

~Supercasey


	4. Chapter 4

**A Girls Problem**

**Chapter 4: A German Shepard And A Motorcycle**

Robin sighed happily as she petted her faithful dog Ace, a German Shepard who was taken in by Robin as a puppy after being experimented on with Venom. The German Shepard has always followed the young girl whenever he could, he even had the strength to carry her around on his back. The two had a strong emotional bond that was unbreakable, the dog even tried to attack anyone who went near here (Sadly making a few admirers get taken away in an ambulance.) However, the dog was never taken away or put down, thanks to Batman 'Inspiring' judges to change there mind about the whole thing. But after awhile, Ace left with Robin as she left home to train as a hero and try to find her own way without being in Batman's shadow.

Ace jumped off of Robins bed, causing it to hop a bit from the significant weight loss, as a knock sounded at the door. The girl sighed as she quieted her hound, she had been waiting all day for tonight. Since Robin could never tell anyone about being a girl, she had missed out on multiple sleepovers with all of the female Titans, Bumble Bee, Starfire, and Raven (surprisingly). She nearly squealed as she opened the door to greet Bumble Bee, who automatically jumped back when she saw Ace.

"JESUS!" Bumble Bee screeched as she flew out of the dogs reach (hopefully). "That things huge, what is it on steroids?"

Robin frowned as she looked at her dog, she never really saw a problem with Ace being so big, he never hurt her. "Actually its venom." Robin explained as she petted the mutts head to calm him down further. "I found him when he was a puppy, some scientists were using him for experiments on how to quicken evolutionary growth, but, some thing went wrong. Personally, I think it went right, I found Ace bleeding from trying to escape an older envenomed dogs attack. Thankfully, I got to Ace just in time, now he refused to leave my side, not that I'd want him to, hes my best none human friend besides Starfire."

Bumble Bee nodded slowly as she still kept her distance from the monster of a dog. "Well... okay then." She mumbled as she tried to avoid eye contact with the dog that was currently staring at her as if she was a squirrel. "He seems... odd, but yeah, the sleepovers starting, girl!"

Robin frowned as Bumble Bee flew away as fast as possible. "Don't you listen to her, Ace, your not a monster." Robin said as she petted the dogs hair gently, she sighed silently to herself as she petted the giant of a dog, it seemed that no one but her would ever understand the mutt. She waved goodbye as she ran off, but stopped as she reopened the door. "Almost forgot, the team said that there all cool with you running around the house Ace." She quickly patted the dog on the head as she ran down the hall to Stars room.

Ace stared after the girl as she dashed down the hall, he sat there processing her words carefully, he usually spent his hours in her room sleeping or exercising, he stared at the ground outside of the door with curiosity as he took off down the hall. Just what was unleashed, literally, by the girl wonder? It started with the living room as Ace ran in and growled as he saw Beast Boy, who was gathered around with Speedy, Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Aqualad, who were gathered around a one way radio as they listened to the girls party, as boys do. From Aces angle, he could only see the backs of there heads as they leaned over the device, suddenly, Robin yelped from having a pillow chucked at her at the party. Ace jumped at the boys, it had sounded like someone had attacked his precious human, which was NOT to be tolerated by Ace. The boys screamed as Ace ran at Beast Boy first, trying to bite him in the throat as the venom controlled part of him took over in fear of losing the one person who loved him, Robin. Speedy panicked as he grabbed the dog with the help of Cyborg and Kid Flash as they ran to the elevator, they threw the mutt inside as they clicked the button that led straight outside. The dog bucked and bit to try and get away, but the combined strength of all of the boys (Now that Beast Boy had changed into an elephant) released the dog at the last second as the elevator door closed with the mutt inside.

As soon as the door opened, Ace was out and running as he jumped outside into the sunset covered outdoors. He growled as he mentally dog cursed, now his master could be anywhere due to the fact that he saw the radio, they must have kidnapped her and transported her to some unknown location. Ace howled as he took off on the tiny bridge that only hero's could use to get to and from the tower. The dog wasted no time as he reached the city and ran through street after street, until the poor dog finally collapsed from exhaustion. The dog really was like his master. A shadow suddenly appeared as the dog looked up only to meet a skull mask, an accessory to a costume that his master wore once to try and stop Slade, was this his master? The hound sat on his behind as he starred up at the older teen, he smelled somewhat like her, but it wasn't her scent completely. The dog sighed, to tired to fight as he laid down in front of the thief.

"What the ever living fuck is Robbie's dog doing out here in Jump?" Red X asked himself as he scanned over the dog, who looked ready to pass out.

Like the other hero's and villains of Jump, Red had heard of the recent event of Robin turning out to be a girl, which he already knew. He had been trying to go on a panty raid (there teenagers for Christs sake) with the Hive 5's boys as they attempted to get into Starfire's room, however, Mammoth fucked up and ended up tossing Red X into Robins open window. It had been too dark to see, so Red just went into the closest drawer and found a black batman bra inside, he was confused, until said owner of said bra attacked the poor boy from behind, giving him a black eye before tossing him into a shrub outside. Red X sighed as he watched the dog, he very well remembered a dog attacking him during the fight with Robin, which meant that he never even got keep the bra.

"I'll just take you to Robin then." Red X mumbled, a bit afraid to go to his place in fear that the hound would follow him. Ace perked up as Red X said 'Robin', and followed with new found hope as the thief led Ace back to the tower.

**MEANWHILE**

Four young girls stared at five very scared boys, in short, they were not happy.

"Please!" Kid Flash shouted as Bumble Bee removed his mouth cover that they had used to shut them up. "We didn't mean to!"

"Its to late Kid, you were a good friend." Raven said nonchalantly as she smiled evilly at the distressed boys.

"I'm surprised, if it weren't for Beast Boys girlish screaming we would never have known about you perverts spying on us." Bumble Bee added as she smiled at Starfire, who just seemed confused.

"Friends, what shall we do with said, 'perverts'? Starfire asked innocently.

Robin smiled as she stared at Beast Boy in particular, she had been waiting to be the person to tickle the guys until they peed. "Well Star, I think I want to ask them why they screamed so loudly earlier, also, totally unrelated question, has anyone seen Ace?" Robin asked, she hadn't seen the dog for three hours, which was hard to believe due to the fact that he was VERY hard to miss.

Beast Boy stared at the other boys as they gulped, they had a very bad feeling in there stomachs. "Um, would Ace happen to be a giant ass German Shepard by any chance?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly.

Robin glared at the changeling. "Where. Is. Ace?" Robin growled.

Everyone, even the girls gulped, as they heard the younger girls tone. "Well..." Speedy said as he tried to look smaller. "He attacked BB and, um, we threw him into the elevator leading outside." In seconds, the sky seemed to darken, babies cried, men hid in there homes as they grabbed there children for cover, everything seemed to slow down as the once happy girls mood changed from cheerful to a mix of fear, sadness, and anger.

"You WHAT!?" Robin screamed as she grabbed Speedy by the front of his shirt. "DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT ACE WAS RAISED IN GOTHAM, HE DOESN'T KNOW THIS CITY AT ALL!" Speedy cowered as she seemed to get louder.

"WERESORRYWEDIDN'TMEANTO! DON'TKILLUSPLEASEI'MSOSORRY!" Kid Flash screamed.

Robin breathed a bit as she tried to keep her cool. "Sorry." Robin whispered as she sat on the couch, tugging her legs to her chest. "I'm just worried about my puppy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! PUPPY!? You do re-" Aqualad started, but was cut off by everyone's glares. "What I mean is, we'll find your... puppy."

Robin perked up as she processed Aqualads words. "Y-you'd, do that, for me?" Robin asked carefully. For most of her life, Robin had dealt with emotional abuse at school for being a 'circus freak', the only ones who were there for her were Bruce, Alfred and Ace.

"Of course, little man." Cyborg said as he broke the restraints without trouble as he stood to put a hand on the girls shoulder. "We'll find him, you can count on it."

Robin laughed as she heard Cy call her 'little man', even after being confirmed female, Robin still loved to be called little man by Cyborg. Even if she was a girl, she sure as hell was as strong, if not stronger, then one of the boys. "Thanks." Robin whispered as she jumped up with new found energy. "So, why did Ace jump at you?"

Kid Flash scratched his head as he tried to think, then, snapping his fingers, he jumped up even faster then Robin as he figured it out. "I've got it! When we were listening to the spy mic, you yelped from getting smacked with a pillow. Ace must have thought you were in danger!"

Robin nodded as she understood what he was saying. "Right, but Ace is smart, and I mean really smart. He'd figure out the microphone easily, so, I'd guess that he'd be trying to find me in cause I was taken." Robin quickly started to set-up a search party when the door bell rang. Curious, Robin opened the door and yelped in surprise as Ace tackled her to the ground (He held back, other wise he'd kill her).

Robin giggled as the dog licked her face in utter happiness to see his master safe and sound. Red X smiled behind his mask as he patted the dogs head before turning around. "Well, best I be going, enjoy your hell hound bird girl!"

Robin jumped up to thank the thief, but the teen was gone before she could say a word. Sighing she went back to her room with Ace at her heels, she knew that this would be one of the nights that Ace would stay up beside her all night as she slept, just like he had after the time she was Slade's apprentice, or after the Brotherhood of Evil fight. She didn't argue with the mutt though, but she knew that even if she tried to make him rest, he would wake up as soon as she was asleep to watch over her. As soon as Robin laid down on the bed, it creaked with the added weight of her doggy as he placed a wrapped up letter next to her head. She opened the letter and smiled, typical Red X.

"Dear Bird girl, hey, so, this is your dog. Also, here is my number, call me. 675-980-75574 (P.S. DON'T BRING THE DOG!) Sincerely, X."

Robin feel asleep quickly that night, even if the world didn't accept him, she would always understand and love her dog Ace.

A/N: I made a super long chapter because I am VERY busy tomorrow, sorry. But yeah, people wanted more of the German Shepard, so how could I refuse my wonderus commenter's? Enjoy people, and please, R&R! and yes, I totally made up Aces back story, sue me.

~Supercasey


	5. Chapter 5

**A Girls Problem**

**Chapter 5: A Not-So-Secret Adimerer**

Robin smiled as she walked through the tower, she decided that she would walk around for a bit while the boys went to a monster truck show, the other girls were shopping (She really didn't want to spend eight hours in a public place right now) and Ace was at the pet groomers for the day. She had spent a few hours playing with Silkie, however, she eventually decided that she'd call Kid Flash and Speedy over for the day. She secretly wondered if they hated her, they were her friends, right?

Robin mentally stored the information for later, she was too busy calling the guys over for video games. Since the accident of Dixie's parents deaths, Speedy and Kid Flash became her best friends. It had been an idea that the hero's had put together to help sidekicks with grief and stress from there 'Occupations'. The program was also dubbed 'Plan Overload', a structured program to make all of the sidekicks and younger hero's form a team if the Justice League was destroyed. The operation was bullet proof, or so it seemed. As time went on, it got harder and harder to hide Robins gender from the world. In fear of being replaced with a boy or kicked out of her title, Robin ran away, causing Plan Overload to fall apart entirely. Robin regreted leaving sometimes, but knew that if she were announced as a girl in a place like Gotham, she was a goner.

She sighed as she stared out a window, and of all birds to land on the table through an open window, it was a robin. The animal chirped happily as it ruffled its feathers, hardly noticing the human in front of him. Feeling a bit brave, the bird flew onto Dixie's lap as it stared up at her with large eyes. Dixie laughed as the bird flew away, as if never there at all, Robin smiled as she went to check the mail, there was nothing better to do anyways. Inside were numerous letters, after three weeks of freely being a girl in the Tower, love letters had gradually lessened after a few days of no replying to them. Robin usually wrote back to all of her fans, but love letters were too much. She blinked as a red envelope fell out of her hands, she tilted her head as she read the front.

"To: Robin

From: Kid."

Robin blinked again as she thought of who the sender could be, it could always have been Beast Boy, but that seemed unlikely. Kid Flash seemed like a good guess, but he wasn't the type to write to people unless its a text or in person. She opened the letter and peered closely at the envelope, wouldn't kill her to open it, write?

"Dear Robin, Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't know what I'm saying, when I'm talking to you."

Robin nearly took a spit take as she read the lame poem, wow, this guy really didn't think this through, huh? She shoved the letter into her pocket as she heard a knock at the door as well as someone complaining about being carried. Yep, the guys were here. She grinned at them as they walked inside, however, Speedy stopped as he saw the letter poking out of Robins belt pocket.

"Whats this?" Speedy asked as he grabbed the letter and jumped over the couch before Robin could kill him. "A love letter perhaps?"

"Give it back Speedy!" Robin yelled as Speedy held it out of her reach, Jesus she hated being so damn short. "Its not yours!"

Speedy laughed as he read the letter loudly as he ran away from the very angry bird. He couldn't help but wonder why Kid Flash wasn't trying to tease Robin too. "Hey Kid, you okay over there?" Speedy smirked as he saw the blush on the speedsters face, oh god, he wrote the lame poem!

Kid Flash looked at the floor as he tried to seem to invisible to Speedy and especially Robin. Robin noticed the blush and smiled sweetly as she realized what Speedy meant. "I think the guy who wrote this must be gorgeous!" Robin said as she winked at Speedy, who smiled evilly.

"Oh yeah, he sounds like hot stuff!" Speedy said as he pretended to swoon.

"MY GOD! He must be the best guy ever!" Robin squeaked as she held up her arms dramatically.

"Guys!" Kid Flash yelled as he blushed even further in embarrassment. "Stop it, I can't write poetry for shit!"

Robin stopped laughing as she hugged the speedster, who gave a thumps-up to Speedy. "Sorry, Kid. But I just thought it was amusing to see one of my close friends crushing on me. Speedys just an asshole." Kid nodded while Speedy glared in response. The young girl left the room to get some tea as Speedy stepped forward.

"Do you think I have a chance with her?" Kid Flash asked the older teen, who had experiance with this kind of stuff.

"If you do, know this." Speedy said as he leaned in to whisper into Wallies ear. "If you ever break her heart, I will not hesitate to tell Batman." The speedster shivered as he thought of that, but nodded his head in receptiveness.

A/N: I sped through this one and am not as proud of this one, but someone wanted a Kid Flash crush. I ship RobinXKidFlash in Young Justice, so I couldn't possibly resist. Please R&R!

~Supercasey


	6. Chapter 6

**Adoption Announcement**

**Hey guys, its Supercasey. I know that I havn't been paying a lot of attention to certian stories so I'm putting three of them up for adoption, so if you really like "Two Dorks In Love", "A Girls Problem", or "You Have Your Fathers Eyes" then your free to message me and adopt them so that you may continue them, I'm so sorry about this but I just lost all inspiration for those stories and I want you guys to have something to work with now. Sorry guys, but I'll still be working on my other stories.**

**Love, Supercasey.**


End file.
